


In The Beginning...

by SilverWolf7



Series: 100 Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 fics, End of the Troll Session, Gen, Prompt: Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat thinks of a new start which ends horribly before it even begins. Naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to my claim on Fanfic100 I started. Since it hasn't been accepted yet, I am writing the fics now but will change tag to the community one if it is accepted. If not I'll just be doing it for fun and call it a 100 fic challenge. I went for Karkat Vantas as a character, so expect a lot of shippy things here with lots of different ships in all quadrants!

The Vast Croak ended and squatting in his celestial pond was Bilious Slick. 

They had done it! He and his team of insane friends managed to beat the game, not dying in the process and created their new world. Their new universe.

He and Kanaya had done well with the frog breeding for the universe frog to be there and for once in his life he felt proud of himself. This was his doing. A whole new universe that he created.

With a noise similar to that of a transportaliser, a door appeared in front of them, shaped in the symbol of the Sgrub hive. The handle to open it and enter the planet most suited to them was grey. His colour was grey.

He looked back at his team, saw Vriska inching closer but stop and grin at him. He grinned back and said “Well, this is fucking awesome! Open this door and I can finally get some goddamn sleep!”

They were waiting for him to open it and claim their prize. His purpose as a leader shining through, he strode to the door and stared at it.

His moment had finally arrived and he wanted to savour it! Slowly, he inched his hand closer to the door, Vriska’s grin getting wider the closer he got. Just before he could touch it, though it had taken his signature and flicked some lightning type stuff at him, a demon appeared and cut his hard won prize in half so it couldn’t be used.

And so it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who read this waiting for The Last One Standing to update or for the full version of No Pailing Allowed, this is my attempt to getting back to regular writing. While I am working on those fics, it has taken so long to get them done because of RL things. Sorry.


End file.
